Crafting
: For information on training this skill, see the Crafting training article. Crafting is a very diverse production skill in RuneScape Classic. Crafting consists of leather working, pottery making, crafting jewellery, spinning, crafting glass, and crafting battlestaves. At level 40, players may enter the Crafting Guild . Tools The crafting skill requires many tools that must be kept in the inventory whilst crafting. All of the tools except the glassblowing pipe can be purchased in the Dommik's Crafting Store at the east side of Al Kharid or in the Rommik's Crafty Supplies at Rimmington. The glassblowing pipe can be found in a building on Entrana or Hemenster. Leather Working Leather working is a great way to start crafting, however it does require a small amount of cash to start out. In order to make leather, players need cowhides, a needle, multiple thread and some coins. Steps for making leather: #Obtain a cowhide from killing a cow. Cows can be found in Lumbridge. #With a cowhide and coins in your inventory, speak to the Tanner in Al Kharid to tan your cowhide. The cost is 1 coin per cowhide. #With a needle and thread in your inventory (Crafting supplies shop in Al Kharid), use the needle on the leather. Pottery Making pottery is a great way to start crafting. Players will need to use a pottery wheel and pottery oven in order to make pottery. Steps for making pottery: #Obtain some clay by mining a clay rock. #Obtain a bucket from buying one at any general store and fill it up by using it with a water source. #Use the bucket of water with the clay to make soft clay. #Use the soft clay with a pottery wheel and receive an unfired piece of pottery. A pottery wheel is found in Barbarian Village. #Use the unfired piece of pottery with a pottery oven. A pottery oven is found right next to the pottery wheel. * At lower levels players may fail to fire the piece of pottery Gems Cutting gems requires the player to use a chisel on an uncut gem. Shilo Village gems There are also three types of gems that can be mined from gem rocks in Shilo Village. These gems can be cut for Crafting experience. However, with these you can fail this task, leaving only a Crushed Gemstone. Jewellery Jewellery is a major part of the crafting skill where players can create jewellery to wear. Each form of jewellery requires a mould, a gold bar and a gem for the type of jewellery the player wishes to create. Once a player has these materials in their inventory, using a gold bar on a furnace will allow the player to craft the jewellery. Furnaces can be found in Lumbridge, Falador, Ardougne, Al Kharid, and Lost City. After a player has crafted an amulet from a furnace, they must complete the amulet by attaching a string to it by using a ball of wool on the amulet. This does not grant additional experience. Rings and necklaces are relatively useless in RuneScape Classic as they cannot be enchanted through magic spells. Only the amulets can be enchanted by casting the correct enchantment spell on a fully completed amulet. See magic for more details on enchantment spells. Silver Gold Gold jewellery provides no bonuses and the amulet cannot be enchanted. Sapphire Emerald Ruby Diamond Dragonstone Spinning Spinning is done on spinning wheels found throughout RuneScape Classic. Spinning wheels can be found next to the Falador east bank, upstairs in a building south west of Seers' Village bank, in the small building closest to Varrock in Barbarian Village, and upstairs in Lumbridge Castle. To spin wool or flax, simply use the item on the spinning wheel. Glass Making Making glass is a long process that requires a glassblowing pipe which can be found in a building on Entrana. Steps for making glass: #Obtain a bucket (available from any general store). #Go to Entrana and use the bucket on a sand pit to get a bucket of sand. #On the other side of Entrana, pick up some seaweed. #Use the seaweed on a range giving soda ash. #Use the bucket of sand on a furnace while the sodium carbonate is in your inventory to receive Molten glass. #Use a Glassblowing pipe on the Molten glass and choose the item you wish to make. Battlestaves Making elemental battlestaves is a long and involved process and requires relatively high crafting and magic levels. Steps for making battlestaves: #Obtain a battlestaff from Zaff's Superior Staves in Varrock or from Magic Guild Store. #Craft an unpowered orb from molten glass with a glassblowing pipe. #Go to the obelisk of the type of staff you want to make. #Cast the relevant charge orb spell on the obelisk to charge your orb. #Attach the charged orb to the battlestaff. Battlestaves can also be enchanted by Thormac the sorceror upon completion of the Scorpion Catcher quest for 40,000 coins to increase the WeaponAim and WeaponPower stats from +35 to +50. Boosts * Only when the response from drinking the item is: You feel a little strange Quests Crafting is used in various quests: *Level 10 is required to make the telescope lens during Observatory Quest *Level 20 is required to make Beads of the dead (8.75 experience) and Bone Key (8.75 experience) during Shilo Village *Level 31 is required to make Dramen Staves during and after Lost City *Level 50 is required to map the Kharazi Jungle The following quests give Crafting experience rewards: *Dwarf Cannon - Level \times 50 + 250 *Goblin Diplomacy - Level \times 15 + 125 *Murder Mystery - Level \times 38 + 162 *Sheep Shearer - Level \times 25 + 125 *Shilo Village - (Level + 1) \times 125 Trivia *Ltangel was the first to earn 99 crafting. *Drinking Poison chalice has the possibility to temporarily increase crafting by 1 *Pottery and Jewelery crafting were implemented into the game on 8 May 2001 **Update:Runescape updated (8 May 2001) *Before 23 June 2001 items out of leather were expected to be made with the upcoming Tailoring skill. This skill was merged with crafting with Update:New tailoring ability *Rings can be made before players are able to cut the respective gems. Category:Skills Category:Crafting Category:Lost City Category:Murder Mystery Category:Observatory Quest Category:Trivia